lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupin Magnum
The is the personal weapon & mecha of Lupin Red in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It is the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection, the most powerful piece of them all. Overview 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= The Magnum is a very powerful weapon. While unable to fire rapidly like the VS Changers, the shots are far more powerful to compensate. To initiate finishers, one has to insert the Lupin Magnum into the VS Changer, then twist the Magnum's dial to the Finisher setting. The dial is then twisted 360 degrees three times as the gun counts down in French. The wielder then fires the combined weapon while holding both handles, with the Magnum lying horizontally. Twisting the dial three times initiates the Itadaki Do Do Do Strike, as a spinning ring of bullets condenses around the barrel of the Magnum, which then form a giant gold bullet that destroys the opponent. When used outside LupinKaiser, it fires the Ikasama Do Strike '''variation, where the Magnum charges a giant golden ball of energy that can clear through several cliffsides and still have the power to destroy the enlarged opponent . '''Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 34-37, 39-48, 50 History The Lupin Magnum is the most prized and powerful piece of the Collection, being Arsene's favorite. Arsene then hid the Piece in a trap-ridden cavern hideout that takes the most fortified of phantom thieves to pass, as a treasure worthy of one. After a failed attempt by Noel to secure the weapon, the rest of the Lupins attempt the cavern as well, with only Kairi passing the final obstacle, with him being greeted and congratulated by a visage of Arsene Lupin himself. Lupin Red took the weapon afterward. Lupin Magnum (Robo Mode) is the 0.5 Mode of the Lupin Magnum. After selecting the Transform symbol on the dial, the user fires, then the Lupin Magnum transforms into its Robo Mode. Although it is shorter than LupinKaiser, it is much more agile. It can slide across the ground and perform various gymnastics moves. It can fire red laser bolts or blue lasers from the molded-on gun barrels on its forearms and it can temporarily revert into the Lupin Magnum to shoot down foes while floating. It seems that whenever it initiates an action, its eyes flash momentarily. The Lupin Magnum Robo can also open a giant Gangler Safe by touching it with its hand as its dial does the work. When enlarged it can be held by LupinKaiser for the GoodStriker: Blow 'Em Away Magnum, a multi-component laser beam. When wielded by Good Cool Kaiser VSX, it can perform The Good CoolKaiser: Vehicle Burst Magnum, where the Lupin Magnum is loaded with the Auxiliary VS Vehicles to charge up a powerful laser shot. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 35-36, 40-41, 48 Additional Formations Lupin Magnum Superior is the combination between the Lupin Magnum, Blue Dial Fighter, and the Yellow Dial Fighter. This combination is used as an alternative to LupinKaiser and allows the Lupin Magnum to use Lupinkaiser's standard arm-mounted weapons. Lupin Magnum Superior is shown to have an exclusive formation, as shown in episode 45 with reindeer antlers, a bell around it's neck, and a red nose. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 36, 45 Lupin Magnum Superior X-Mas.jpg Notes *The Lupin Magnum takes notes from five past Sentai Robos: **Great Sword Man Zubaan: a weapon with a Mecha form, both activated by turning something on it. However, Zubaan is sentient and can grow at will, while it is unknown what animates the Lupin Magnum. **Tokusou Gattai DekaWing Robo DekaWing Cannon mode: a large gun able to be wielded by other Mecha. **Tetraboy: a secondary Robo that can also transform into a large cannon for finishers. **Secret Lantern Daigoyou: both can combine with the Core Rangers Mecha while replacing the Red Ranger's Mecha in specific formations. **V-Rex: a mecha with a 0.5 Mode capable of being operating on its own. *The Lupin Magnum may run on some form of gunpowder, as Kerbero Gangan made it a primary objective for his gun hunt. *Unlike VS Vehicles, the Lupin Magnum remains in the "standby" setting of the VS Changer, negating the need to turn the changer to the required setting (additionally, the sound effects for the toy version are entirely contained in the Lupin Magnum). Appearances References Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Arsenal (Lupinranger) Category:Arsenal (Lupinranger VS Patranger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Multi Gattai Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Lupin Collection